Electronic displays facilitate the reproduction of data on a lighted platform. Driving circuitry is employed to manipulate lighted elements to render the information being displayed. The viewer may gaze upon the display and view the lighted elements to process and consume the information.
However, because light is employed to convey the electronic information, the viewing experience is affected by the environment in which the electronic display is implemented in. For example, if the electronic display is an awkward or inconvenient location, viewing the electronic display may be ultimately frustrated.
Further, the environment around the electronic display may be dynamic and changing. For example, if the electronic display is implemented in an area that interacts with outside or external light providing sources, the electronic display's ability to convey information via the lighted elements may be obstructed or modified.
A measure of unit for determining the intensity of light being transmitted or propagated in a specific direction is known as luminance. Various units may be employed to measure luminance, such as a candela per square meter. One of ordinary skill in the art may appreciate that several units or types of measurements may be employed for luminance measurement.
For example, if an electronic display is implemented in a vehicle, the electronic display may interact with the outside lighting environment. Thus, several factors may be present with the exterior lighting to affect the display's ability to provide a clear display in an optimal fashion. For example, the exterior lighting may be affected by the cloud cover, the weather, the road (e.g. if the vehicle is in a tunnel), the time of day, or the like.
Thus, an electronic display may be aided greatly by an ability to be cognizant of the exterior lighting conditions. Based on the knowledge of the exterior lighting conditions, the electronic display may adjust the display luminance accordingly.
An interface allows engagement with an electronic system coupled to the electronic display. A detection of an input from the interface may cause an action via the electronic system, which is subsequently shown on the electronic display. Interfaces have become more complex as well. Conventionally, interfaces were implemented with physical input devices, such as a keyboard, manual knob, or the like.
In modern implementations, the interface devices have become more robust and non-contact based. For example, an interface device may allow engagement via a tracking technique facilitated by a monitoring device (such as a camera, a video capturing device, a motion detector, or the like).
One such implementation is a gaze tracking device. A gaze tracking device employs a camera that captures a person's eye (or eyes), and allows for detection of eye movement to control various elements of an electronic display. For example, in one instance, if a detection is made that a person's eyes are focused on a specific area of the electronic display, the electronic display may zoom in or out accordingly.
Thus, electronic displays, systems, and the like, are being implemented along with gaze tracking devices to facilitate control and interactivity. For example, a gaze tracking system may be implemented in a vehicle by installing a camera in an area where the person interacting with the electronic display or system stares at while interacting with the electronic display or system. In the vehicle context, the camera may be mounted in a dashboard, a vehicle's roof, or anywhere capable of capturing the gaze of a user.
Electronic displays have recently been implemented with ambient sensors. Ambient sensors detect the light around the electronic display, and specifically the light emanating in a direction projected towards the viewer of the display. Thus, by being cognizant of the ambient light, the display may be able to adjust and/or compensate for said ambient light.
Also important for the aspects disclosed herein is the concept of pupil dilation. As shown in FIGS. 1(a)-(d), pupil dilation may be measured by a provided gaze tracking camera (for example, a camera implemented in a vehicular context). Based on the light hitting the pupil (which is shown in FIG. 1(d)), the pupil diameter changes.
The change in pupil diameter based on light may be affected by other characteristics, such as age, eye color, whether a person wears glasses, drug interactions, or the like. Furthermore, the pupil diameter is affected by the ambient light already in the environment.